


Leaking Faucet

by morinoari



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, boyslove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morinoari/pseuds/morinoari
Summary: A faucet is leaking, needs to be fixed.~A drabble





	Leaking Faucet

I put my seventh afternoon empty coffee cup in the sink and filled it up with water. Rested my hand on the countertop separating two basins, looked at the window, a gray light dusted the room and sedimented behind Daiki, who was lying on the bed, turned his back to me and reading poem. Washed my cup and put it upside down on the drainer. The faucet was still leaking, I tightened it, but useless. I thought I must fix it tonight, if Daiki wouldn’t be slept.

“Inoo-chan!”

I toweled my hand and tossed it back on the kitchen bar.

“Yes sweetie?”

“Hear this one, this one’s for us, from me to you!” He smiled at me, closed his book over his thumbs, when he saw I’m leading my way to him, turned back and opened the book again. I lied behind him and circle my arm around his waist and drew myself close to him.

“Lemme hear it.”

When he started to read my attention shifted from the page to his moving cheeks.

** _“On our veranda baluster,_ **

** _Jacobins alight softly,_ **

** _Look at my hands -_ **

** _Will I seed?_ **

** **

** _They tell me that if I seed,_ **

** _They will carry me along_ **

** _On their wings to Jacob's ladder_ **

** _Beneath the arch of skies._ **

** _They soar farther and farther,_ **

** _Until they find you,_ **

** _And release me beside you,_ **

** _And then fly away again…”_ **

** **

** **

A sting fused to a hole in my head, and dropped down on my heart, felt my head and abdomen liquefied to a dark coffee. Our separation, and the Jacobins you had a adventures long journey alongside… . I cut him reading with snatching the book off his hand and casting it on the floor.

“Eh?”

“We don't need these jibber jabbers, we’re beside each other!”

“I was reading, now I don’t know on which page I was!”

“The poem was crap!”

“That wasn’t…”

I turned his little shoulders coming out of his black top’s rings to myself. Stuck his puffy cheek to my chest and enfolded him tightly, put my chin on his head. My eyes were open, my abdomen was sore of coffee and the poem. Wanted to cry in fear.

His cheek moved against my chest,

“The poem wasn’t crap! I liked that…”

_*Why this poem relates to us? From you to me, or will you read it for me soon?_

_Unitl they find you,_

_And release me beside you,_

_You ARE beside me…*_

I raised his chin up and looked at his innocent and peevish face. Kissed his lips.

_*They tell me if I seed,_

_They will carry me along,_

_On their wings to Jacob’s ladder…*_

Dug his lips tightly in my mouth, released a hand in his hair,

my heart throbs,

_*And they soar farther and farther…_

_They fly to you…_

_Oh my sweetie! Rider on the wings of pigeons…_

_Why my memory is incredibly perfect for all the killing things beat my brains out?*_

Bind our bodies tautly together and ask more of his lips,

_*Until they find you,_

_Release me beside you,_

_And then fly away again…_

_And I’ll miss those Jacobins!*_

Keep my lips on his, my heart whimpers, a brown liquid surges in my stomach. My eyes is shut, keep my lips still on that softness to appease my heart. I don’t know if his eyes are open, but he tries to breathe through his nose, and doesn’t complain. I move my lips slowly apart from his, that slow to sense every moment of their detachment. Draw a deep breath and entwine my arms around that small body firmly again. Rest my cheek on his hair, close my eyes. He fills all my embrace, his warm breaths touch my neck.

We’re beside each other, won’t lose each other, like now. I wanna sleep and melt into this time.

“Are you comfortable?” I know I clutch him intensely tight.

“Uhum…”

“Sleep a bit?”

He doesn’t reply. I know he’s got something unsaid, and mostly he was someone wearing his heart on his sleeve and not voiceless,

“That poem was beautiful, I read it for you because every time I see a ‘thee’ in a poem I think to you…”

My heart sniffles and smiles with wet eyes. Push him a bit tighter. The faucet’s leaking.


End file.
